La rebelle, le gentleman et l'apprenti
by PsychoHolmes
Summary: Layton apprend qu'un cousin éloigné décède et lui demande sur son lit de mort de s'occuper de sa fille. Et comme le destin est bien foutu, il se trouve que la fille en question est une rebelle gothique. (Ma première fic, je suis tellement émue)
1. Cher cousin

Bonjour à tous!

Alors voici ma toute première fanfic sur ce site! Elle sera sur Professeur Layton, une de mes licences vidéo-ludiques préférées. Pour vous situer dans l'histoire (des fois que vous soyez un peu paumés), on est juste après l'Appel du Spectre donc la première aventure sera celle du film La Diva Éternelle.  
L'idée m'est venue comme ça, alors que je jouais tranquillement au Masque des Miracles et j'ai décidé de (pour une fois!) écrire mon histoire au lieu de la garder pour moi dans ma tête.  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire.

Bonne lecture!

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 **Les personnages, les aventures et certains lieux fictifs ne sont pas ma propriété (à mon grand regret). Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo et Level-5 et mes écrits ne me rapportent pas un dixième de centime (une fois encore, à mon grand regret). Seule Faith est tout droit sortie de mon imagination**

* * *

 ****

~Prologue : Cher cousin~

Les pas de Luke résonnaient à travers le hall de l'université de Gressenheller, se perdant parmi les bavardages des élèves. Le jeune garçon semblait cracher ses poumons en arrivant à destination et attendit quelques instants avant de frapper à la porte, pestant intérieurement contre la distance séparant le secrétariat et le bureau du professeur.

Il toqua à la porte et entendit la voix étouffée de son mentor l'autorisant probablement à entrer. Le jeune apprenti pénétra dans le bureau le plus bordélique de la planète en brandissant l'unique lettre qu'il avait récupérée.

\- ''Professeur, vous avez reçu une lettre.'' Annonça-t-il.

Surpris, l'homme au haut de forme lut la lettre à voix haute.

 _Cher cousin Hershel,_

 _Je suppose que tu m'as oublié il y a bien longtemps... Je suis Hubert, le frère de l'oncle de la sœur du gendre de la belle fille de l'oncle du cousin de la fille de la tante Ernestine. Enfin bref, tout le monde s'en fout de toute façon._

 _Si tu lis ces lignes, je ne suis plus de ce monde. Aussi mon ultime souhait serait que tu prennes soin de ma fille. Elle s'appelle Faith. A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, elle doit être dans le train pour aller jusqu'à Londres. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ma petite Faith est plutôt intelligente. Elle sait où se trouve ton université et sera capable de te contacter._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Hubert_

 _P.S. Ne sois pas trop surpris la première fois que tu la verras, elle sort un peu de l'ordinaire._

Layton fut relativement surpris par cette information et tenta d'imaginer quelle tête pouvait bien avoir la fille de son cousin éloigné. Avec un nom comme Faith, elle doit être absolument adorable, gentille, polie, serviable, intelligente... Mais que voulait-il dire par « elle sort un peu de l'ordinaire » ?

\- ''Eh ben, faudrait peut-être penser à ranger un peu'' Dit l'apprenti en riant ''Sinon elle va fuir dès qu'elle va mettre un pied dans votre bureau !''

\- ''Le monde n'est pas encore prêt à découvrir mon système de classification révolutionnaire.'' Répondit le professeur d'archéologie avec une moue boudeuse.

\- ''En attendant, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer !'' S'enthousiasma le plus jeune.

Luke jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à sa montre et eut une expression paniquée.

\- ''Professeur, vous êtes en retard pour votre cours de dix heures !'' S'exclama-t-il.

\- ''Oh put... Euh, zut !''

 **. .oOo.**

Elle regarda une dernière fois son Écosse adorée par la fenêtre du train afin d'en retenir chaque détail et relut pour la énième fois la lettre de son père.

 _Ma petite Faith,_

 _Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, je sais que ma fin est proche. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus de famille. La seule personne apte à te garder que je connaisse est Hershel, un parent très éloigné, mais il vit à Londres. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi de quitter ton Écosse natale et ta vie ici pour en commencer une nouvelle mais je préfère sincèrement te savoir entre de bonnes mains._

 _Tu trouveras ci-joints ton billet de train et l'adresse du travail de mon cousin Hershel car je ne sais malheureusement pas où exactement il vit._

 _Adieu, ma fille adorée,_

 _Papa_

Elle versa quelques larmes. Même si elle n'aimait pas trop son père, ils avaient passé beaucoup de bons moments ensemble et puis c'est son père, quoi ! Bien que leur relation ait été un peu mitigée – surtout depuis son piercing au nombril, allez donc savoir pourquoi – elle aimait son père.

Pour se changer les idées, elle vissa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et lança une playlist de son portable avant de sortir un paquet de chewing-gums de sa poche. Elle entendit le coup de sifflet et le train qui démarrait. Ça y est. Au revoir, Écosse, pays natal et abri du Monstre du Loch Ness.

Elle reçut quelques textos de ses amis lui souhaitant bon voyage.

Madison, sa meilleure amie.

« Et voilà maintenant que t'es partie plus personne va me défendre contre tous les autres connards mais sinon bon voyage mon petit flan au chocolat »

 _« Si jamais quelqu'un t'embête, tu le tue. Ensuite tu le ressuscite et tu le re-tue. Après tu le re-ressuscite et tu le re-re-tue. Après tu le re-re-ressuscite et tu le re-re-re-tue et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin des siècles. Ou alors tu les envoie chier, tout simplement. Moi aussi je t'adore mon petit champignon des prés. »_

Jason, un psychopathe.

« Naooooooon ! Ne pars paaaaas ! Tu es la seule qui comprend mes pulsions meurtrières ! »

 _« T'inquiètes, psychopathe un jour psychopathe toujours ! Je te soutiens par la pensée »_

Kyle, un geek de première classe.

« T'as intérêt à avoir la Wi-Fi là-bas parce que t'es la seule qui veut bien me passer des vies à Candy Crush »

 _« En échange tu me passes des vies pour Monster Busters »_

Tobias, un pervers.

« J'espère que ton hôte va être méchant avec toi parce que t'étais la seule fille du lycée qui s'habillait sexy et que tu pars »

 _« Si mon père m'envoie là-bas c'est parce qu'il sait qu'on va être gentil avec moi, patate ! »_

Elle joua distraitement avec sa gourmette argentée et soupira. Le voyage va être hyper long.

* * *

Voilà!  
Le prologue est un peu court, mais c'est qu'un prologue ^^ La suite arrivera dans quelques jours.  
Alors à la prochaine petits artichauts sauce caramel!

A vos reviews tout le monde!


	2. Ras-le-bol des énigmes!

Salut tout le monde!  
Voilà le premier "vrai" chapitre de ma fiction? J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Au passage, on m'a fait remarquer (merci Lutias'Kokopelli ô gardienne de la vérité temporelle de Professeur Layton ^^) que j'ai fait un énorme anachronisme parce que les évènements se passent en 1963 (et je doute que les gens de cette époque puissent capter la Wi-Fi pour jouer à Candy Crush sur leur Iphone).  
Donc quitte à faire un anachronisme, autant y aller à fond donc il n'y aura absolument AUCUNE logique temporelle ici (j'peux même mettre des chapeaux de Pluton et des Pirates de l'Espace qui envahissent la Terre si j'veux!)

Bref, je tenais à le préciser ^^  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

~Chapitre 1 : Ras-le-bol des énigmes!~

Le bruit des talons épais de mes bottines claquant contre le bitume se perdait à travers des bruits de pluie, de circulation et de foule. Bon, au moins c'est cool de savoir qu'il y a la même météo à Londres qu'à Édimbourg, ça dépayse déjà moins. D'après le petit papier sur lequel mon père a noté l'adresse, je peux m'y rendre en bus. Je déteste prendre le bus. Mais bon, avec cette pluie battante, je ne vais pas cracher sur une occasion d'être au sec.

Je me poste donc devant l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et attend un bon quart d'heure sans abribus sous lequel m'abriter. Je maudis le mauvais temps – alors qu'en Écosse je sortais sans capuche ni parapluie même s'il tombait des cordes – en montant dans le véhicule et je suis agréablement surprise d'apprendre que cette ligne de bus est gratuite car elle mène à l'université. Au moins un bon point pour l'Angleterre. Je m'assois au fond du bus et ne vois pas le temps passer jusqu'à l'arrêt nommé _Gressenheller_. Je descends du bus et entre dans le bâtiment. J'ai la tête qui tourne rien qu'en voyant l'immensité des couloirs et le nombre absolument faramineux de salles. Comment je vais trouver le cousin éloigné de mon père avec tout ce bordel ?

Je finis par m'adresser à un vieux, qui avait l'air d'être le doyen de la fac. Enfin, si les séries américaines qu'on m'a infligé entre deux épisodes de Doctor Who disent vrai.

\- ''Bonjour, je recherche Hershel Layton.'', demandai-je en tentant d'être la plus polie possible.

\- ''Ah jeune fille, vous tombez bien. Ma petite fille m'a posé cette énigme, mais je n'arrive pas à la résoudre. S'il-vous-plaît, pourriez-vous m'aider ? Que dirait ma petite fille si elle apprenait que son grand-père n'arrive pas à résoudre ses énigmes ?''

Je présume que ça la ferait marrer pendant une demi-heure et puis qu'ensuite elle passerait à autre chose. Et lorsqu'elle grandirait elle abandonnerait l'invention d'énigmes parce qu'elle se rendrait compte que c'est naze comme passe-temps.

\- ''Euh ben c'est pas trop mon truc les énigmes. En fait, je dois aller voir Hershel Layton.''

\- ''Vous acceptez ? Merci beaucoup jeune fille !''

Mais what's the fuck ? Le mec je lui demande où se trouve Hershel Layton et il me balance une énigme comme ça, au calme, comme si c'était parfaitement normal de balancer des énigmes aux gens qui te demandent juste une petite info. Je lâche un soupir blasé avant de me résigner. De toute façon c'est sa petite fille qui a fait cette devinette. Ça peut pas être si compliqué que ça, pas vrai ?

\- ''Alors ce sont trois jeunes filles qui entrent dans une boutique et qui laissent leurs parapluies à l'entrée. Sachant qu'elles ont toutes le même parapluie et en supposant qu'il n'y a pas de nom sur aucun des parapluies, quelle est la probabilité pour que seulement deux d'entre elles repartent avec le bon parapluie ?''

Putain mais dans quelle dimension parallèle les gamines de neuf ans peuvent inventer des trucs aussi tordus ? D'où elle connaît les calculs de probabilité, cette gosse ? C'est au programme de dernière année de collège ! Bon, reprenons calmement. Trois meufs avec le même parapluie. Jusque là, ça va. Elles entrent dans une boutique et laissent leurs parapluies à l'entrée. OK. S'il n'y a pas de nom sur aucun parapluie, quelle est la proba pour que juste deux récupèrent leur parapluie ? Alors ça fait 1/3x1/2 donc ça fait 1/6. Mais c'est trop compliqué pour une petite fille ce genre de calculs. Nan, c'est forcément un truc con et logique. Alors un truc tout con et logique... Je pense finalement avoir trouvé la réponse.

\- ''0 %. Impossible que seules deux reprennent le bon parapluie.'', annonçai-je non sans une petite pointe de fierté dans la voix. ''Parce que si deux filles récupèrent leur parapluie, le dernier est forcément à la troisième. Donc la dernière ne peut pas se tromper de parapluie. Donc 0 % de probabilité. CQFD.''

\- ''Oh merci infiniment jeune fille ! Ma petite fille va être épatée ! Par contre... Cela peut-il rester entre nous ?''

\- ''Seulement si vous me dites où je peux trouver Hershel Layton.''

Ah, le chantage... Quelle merveilleuse invention de l'homme.

\- ''Je sais qu'il est en cours, mais je ne sais plus dans quelle salle. Désolé. Mais demandez donc à Rosetta, une de ses élèves. Elle doit être vers la salle de sciences.''

\- ''Génial !'', m'exclamai-je. ''Et où est la salle de sciences ?''

\- ''Au bout du couloir à droite.''

A peine sa phrase terminée, je lâche un bref « Merci » et me met à courir à travers le couloir en question en esquivant ceux qui allaient en contresens par rapport à moi et arrive finalement devant une porte sur laquelle une plaque indique _SC ARCH_. Je suppose que « SC » signifie « Sciences » mais j'ignore ce que veut dire « ARCH ». Il n'y a qu'une fille qui traîne à côté de la salle, ça doit sûrement être elle.

\- ''Salut. Vous êtes Rosetta ?''

\- ''Ouais. T'es nouvelle ici ?''

\- ''Euh, ben en quelques sortes...'', m'expliquai-je tant bien que mal. ''Je cherche Hershel Layton.''

\- ''Ah, OK. Je veux bien te dire où il a cours en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas gratuit.'', me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- ''Euh, ben d'accord.'', concédai-je.

\- ''Tu dois m'aider à résoudre cette énigme. C'est Travis qui me l'a soumise et il ne faut surtout pas que je passe pour une cruche devant lui !''

Nan mais c'est quoi leur problème avec les énigmes à eux tous ? Énigme par-ci, énigme par-là... Le prochain type qui me donne une énigme, je jure que je le pends avec ses tripes et que je lui fais bouffer son cœur, son foie, et ses reins. Je lâche un nouveau soupir blasé avant de lui faire signe que j'écoutais attentivement.

\- ''En fait, c'est un coffret, mais je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Travis m'a juste dit que c'était un cadenas à énigme.'', m'expliqua-t-elle en sortant ledit coffret de son sac.

Un cadenas à énigme ? Ils sont sérieux dans ce bahut ? Dans quelle dimension les cadenas peuvent-ils fonctionner avec des putains d'énigmes ? Normalement c'est une clé, voire un code si on est vraiment sadique, mais pas carrément une énigme ! Du cadenas pendent deux petites fioles. Je tourne et retourne la boîte avant de remarquer qu'il y a des instructions notées en dessous du fameux coffret à énigme.

 _Les deux fioles attachées au cadenas ont une contenance de 9mL pour la plus petite et 11 mL pour la plus grande. Le cadenas ne s'ouvre que si l'on y suspend la fiole de 9mL contenant exactement 1mL d'eau._

\- ''J'ai besoin d'une pipette et d'une bouteille d'eau. Tu sais où je peux trouver ça ?'', demandai-je, concentrée à détacher le nœud qui attache les deux fioles au cadenas.

\- ''Oui, ça fait partie de mon matériel de science.'', répondit-elle joyeusement.

Oh, je connais ce genre d'énigme ! J'ai vu un truc un peu pareil dans Die Hard 3.

Je prélève un peu d'eau de la bouteille et remplis intégralement la fiole de 9mL, puis la vide dans celle de 11mL. Ensuite je répète l'opération pour remplir la grande fiole à ras bord et je la vide. Il me reste exactement 7mL dans la fiole de 9mL. Je vide les 7mL dans la grande fiole et je répète la manœuvre. Il me reste 5mL dans la petite fiole. On approche du but ! On refait le transvasement une nouvelle fois. J'ai 3mL dans la fiole de 9mL. Je répète une dernière fois ma tactique et il me reste normalement 1mL d'eau dans la fiole de 9mL. Je bouche le petit flacon et le suspend de nouveau au cadenas qui émis un petit « Clic ! » significatif.

La blonde sautilla de joie en me remerciant.

\- ''Merci, merci, merci ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me sauves la mise !'', répétait-elle

\- ''De rien. Tu peux me dire où est Hershel Layton maintenant ?''

\- ''Bien sûr ! Une promesse est une promesse !'', dit-elle en me souriant. ''Son cours de quinze heures trente est bientôt terminé, il est en salle B245.''

\- ''Cool. C'est par où ?''

\- ''Alors tu continue tout droit, puis deuxième porte à gauche.'', m'expliqua-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. ''Si il n'est pas là-bas lorsque tu arrives, il doit être dans son bureau. Dans ce cas, tu continues, puis tu tournes à gauche et ça sera la quatrième porte sur ta droite.''

\- ''OK, merci.''

C'est bien la première fois qu'on ne me regarde pas de travers à cause de mon style vestimentaire un peu – beaucoup – gothique. Je suppose que Rosetta, vu qu'elle est plutôt jeune, doit à peu près comprendre ce choix et que l'autre vieux était tellement myope et/ou content de croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre son énigme qu'il n'a pas prêté attention à mes vêtements. Tant mieux. Je me voyais mal expliquer mon look gothique à un vieux de soixante-dix barreaux.

J'arrive enfin devant la fameuse salle B245 en mâchonnant tranquillement un chewing-gum à la menthe et tombe nez à nez avec un type portant un haut de forme, une veste noire, un pull orange, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Il eut un certain mouvement de recul en jetant un œil à mon accoutrement mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Pourvu que ce soit pas lui le cousin Hershel. Pitié.

\- ''Euh, Hershel Layton ?''

\- ''En personne. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, mademoiselle ?''

Eh ben, ça commence fort. Pourvu qu'il soit cool. Bon, accordons lui un point positif : il a une voix, mais une voix de ouf !

\- ''Je suis Faith, la fille d'Hubert.''

\- ''Oh, bien sûr !'', dit-il en souriant et en regardant ma valise. ''J'aurais dû y penser en voyant tes bagages. Tu as fait bon voyage ?''

Je me contente de lui répondre par un petit grognement approbateur, trop concentrée à réussir ma bulle de chewing-gum. J'entendis un minuscule soupir blasé provenant de mon parent éloigné et lui jetai un regard noir pour lui dire « Hé, c'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre ! ».

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- ''Oh, je vois que tu joues du violon.'', remarqua-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main mon étui. ''Depuis combien de temps ?''

\- ''J'ai commencé quand j'avais quatre ans.''

Oui, je sais qu'une gothique qui joue du violon n'a pas tellement de crédibilité.

\- ''Et quel âge as-tu maintenant ?'', interrogea-t-il, probablement curieux de mieux me connaître.

\- ''Quinze ans et trois cent cinquante jours très exactement.''

Le vieux de tout à l'heure passa à côté de nous et me remercia une énième fois.

\- ''Oh, vous revoilà jeune fille ! Merci encore pour l'énigme de ma petite fille.''

\- ''C'était trois fois rien, vous inquiétez pas.''

\- ''Tu es une élève d'Hershel ? Ça doit être pour ça que tu as résolu cette énigme aussi vite et aussi brillamment.''

Cet homme est passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement avec une rapidité assez déconcertante. Remarque, j'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie. Ça fait trop genre je suis une princesse. Et les princesses sont pas cool.

\- ''Euh... non, mais merci quand même.''

\- ''Bon allez les jeunes, moi je file.''

Et il est parti sans demander son reste. J'vous jure, ce vieux est chelou. Vraiment.

\- ''Ah, ce doyen...'', dit Hershel, pensif. ''Toujours des problèmes avec les devinettes de sa petite-fille. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle une énigme...''

\- ''Ah non ! Z'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Ras-le-bol des énigmes !'', l'interrompis-je en agitant les bras comme une demeurée.

\- ''Haha ! Du calme Faith, c'était une blague !''

\- ''Perso j'avais plus envie de vous poignarder que de me marrer.''

\- ''Je suppose donc que le monde n'est pas non plus prêt à découvrir mon premier one-man show.'', marmonna-t-il en regardant le sol d'un air un peu grognon. ''Bref, allons déposer tes affaires dans mon bureau.''

Nous avons fait comme Rosetta me l'avait indiqué. On continue, puis on tourne à gauche, quatrième porte sur la droite. Je pense que les étudiants de cette université ont développé un sixième sens pour réussir s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe de Satan. Je vois pas comment c'est possible autrement. Dans le bureau de mon tuteur nous attendait un garçon qui devait avoir dix ans au maximum. Il a fait une drôle de tête en me voyant – les joies d'être gothique – mais bon, je le comprends un peu, surtout s'il connaît mon prénom.

J'avoue que pour une fille qui s'appelle « Foi », il est assez contradictoire d'avoir des cheveux noir charbon coiffés à la garçonne, des yeux bleu-gris – ma plus grande fierté physique – soulignés par un trait d'eyeliner, un teint plutôt pâle et des lèvres maquillées en bleu cobalt. Et, bien entendu, mes fringues renforcent cette antithèse prénom/apparence.

Une paire de cyber goggles Pac-Man relevée au-dessus de mon front, des boucles d'oreille en forme de croissant de lune, un haut noir et bleu foncé à épaules échancrées par dessous un blouson épais à capuche noir, une jupe noire m'arrivant au-dessus du genou avec deux fausses bretelles qui pendent et un legging simple noir dont on peut voir quelques centimètres entre le bas de ma jupe et le haut de mes bottes à talons épais accentuent le décalage entre comment on m'imagine en entendant mon prénom, et comment je suis réellement.

Mes parents étaient désespérés par mon style vestimentaire. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient une petite fille bien coiffée, bien habillée, bien élevée, bien comme il faut mais, manque de bol, ils sont tombés sur la petite fille mal coiffée, habillée gothique, moyennement aimable et contre les conventions sociales. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que mes parents étaient des poissards de ouf.

\- ''Alors c'est toi Faith ? Moi je m'appelle Luke Triton et je suis l'apprenti du professeur.'', dit-il joyeusement après avoir réussi à contenir son étonnement.

\- ''Apprenti quoi ?''

\- ''Apprenti gentleman.''

Décidément, je suis tombée au mauvais endroit. Une rebelle, un gentleman et un apprenti. Il manque plus que l'assistante pour rendre l'équation encore plus désastreuse.

\- ''En temps normal j'ai une assistante, Emy, mais elle est malade aujourd'hui.'', m'informa Hershel, comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées.

Je me contente de simplement hocher la tête en contenant mon désespoir absolu. Je hais officiellement le hasard pour m'avoir mise dans tout ce petit monde absolument dépareillé. Une sonnerie retentit et Luke regarda machinalement sa montre.

\- ''Je crois que vos cours reprennent, professeur.'', annonça-t-il en pointant son cadran du doigt.

\- ''En effet Luke. Je vais devoir y aller. Faith, fais comme chez toi. Je reviens après les cours.''

\- ''OK.''

Il sortit et me laissa seule avec l'apprenti qui venait de décréter officiellement que c'était l'heure du goûter. Bon, je sens je je vais bien m'ennuyer. Je regarde l'apprenti en train de préparer du thé quand une chouette tape du bec contre la vitre à côté de lui. Il passe la tête par la fenêtre, semble dire quelque chose, et la chouette est rentré avant de se poser sur une pile de livre à côté de lui tandis qu'il retournait à la préparation du goûter.

Je rêve ou ce gamin a un feeling de malade avec les animaux ?

\- ''Tu parlais à qui dehors ?''

\- ''A cette chouette. Elle s'appelle Hedwige.''

\- ''Attends, tu parles le hibou ?'', demandai-je, stupéfaite.

\- ''Ben, je parle avec tous les animaux en général. En fait, n'importe qui peut parler aux animaux, mais les comprendre n'est pas donné à tout le monde.''

\- ''Mais genre toi tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ?''

\- ''Bien sûr.''

Qu'on me pardonne l'expression mais là je suis sur le cul. Ce gamin est capable de comprendre le langage des animaux. Mais c'est énorme ! C'est méga-stylé comme don ! C'est aussi badass que de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, quoi ! Et si j'essayais de parler à cette chouette ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a plein de trucs intéressants à raconter comme... euh... Bref, elle a des trucs à raconter.

Je me lève du canapé et avance tout doucement vers l'oiseau en disant tout bas que je ne lui veux aucun mal puis, une fois assez près, je me décide à entamer une conversation, sous le regard de Luke.

\- ''Salut Hedwige. Moi c'est Faith.''

\- ''Hou houhou houuu.''

Je jette un regard interrogatif au garçon, qui s'empressa d'apporter une réponse à ma question muette.

\- ''Elle dit qu'elle est ravie de te rencontrer.''

\- ''C'est géant ton truc !''

Il rit avant de se faire interrompre par un nouveau hululement du volatile.

\- ''Elle dit qu'elle doit y aller parce qu'elle a des bébés à nourrir bientôt.''

\- ''Oh, dommage...''

Je tends ma main vers Hedwige, qui se met à frotter son bec contre mon index avant de dire, d'après la traduction simultanée de l'apprenti gentleman, qu'elle m'aimait bien. J'ouvre la fenêtre et la regarde s'envoler avant de réaliser un truc. Je viens de faire ami-ami avec une chouette. Moi. Amie avec une chouette. Ma vie à Londres commence bien.

* * *

Voilà, pour l'instant y'a pas trop d'action mais ça va commencer dès le prochain chapitre (spoil èwé)  
A la prochaine bande de pingouins fluorescents de Saturne ^^


	3. Happy Birthday!

Salut à tous!  
Vous pensiez que je vous avais oublié? Bien sûr que non!  
Anyway, enfin de l'action! Avec une explosion! Et une chouette! (même Michael Bay il avait pas mis de chouette dans Transformers èwé) On entre donc dans la trame du film, La Diva Eternelle ^^  
Enjoi :)

* * *

~Chapitre 2 : Happy Birthday !~

\- "Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je serais obligée de venir d'abord ?", protestai-je.

\- "Parce que je ne vais quand même pas te laisser seule ici pendant aussi longtemps.", répondit mon tuteur d'un ton strict. "Et puis ce n'est pas digne d'une lady d'annuler au dernier moment."

\- "Mais-euh !"

Je me mets en position fœtale dans le canapé en boudant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligée d'aller à l'opéra alors que j'ai une sainte horreur de ce genre de musique, même si c'est pour une ancienne élève du cousin de mon père, et même si y'a une histoire chelou avec un délire de réincarnation et de vie éternelle. Rien ni personne sur cette planète n'est capable de me faire oublier ma profonde aversion pour l'opéra, et je suis particulièrement irritée par le fait qu'on m'oblige à y aller contre ma volonté.

Du coup, je me venge comme je peux en faisant grincer mon violon pendant de longs moments ou en jouant des mélodies débiles qui restent bien dans la tête. Oui, je sais que c'est mal de malmener ainsi un pauvre Stradivarius qui n'est en rien coupable de ma frustration mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Je me suis installée ici il y a maintenant deux semaines. En me remémorant les détails de mon arrivée, je me rappelle que j'ai seize ans aujourd'hui.

\- "Si j'y vais pas ça fera mon cadeau d'anniversaire."

\- "Justement, il est préférable que tu ne restes pas seule pour ta soirée d'anniversaire."

C'était mon dernier argument et il vient de le retourner contre moi. Cet homme est un habile fourbe, je ne vois pas ça autrement. Nan parce que c'est déjà assez fourbe de me réserver une place à l'opéra pour me forcer à y aller pour qu'en plus il en rajoute en retournant mes arguments contre moi. J'ai plus qu'à espérer que mes oreilles survivent pendant deux heures et demie parce qu'il paraît qu'il n'y a pas d'entracte. Décidément tout se perd de nos jours.

\- "Allez, je suis sûr que ça va être super !", tenta Luke pour achever de me convaincre. "Et puis ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire de vie éternelle."

\- "Oui mais j'ai pas envie de me taper deux heures trente d'opéra juste pour avoir la réponse à une devinette, c'est tout."

Et dire que tout a commencé avec une lettre. Une lettre d'une ancienne élève du professeur, Janice Quatlane, devenue cantatrice – la chance ! – qui raconte qu'elle a croisée sa meilleure amie, Mélina Whistler, décédée il y a un an... mais réincarnée dans une fillette de sept ans. Elle a donc décidé d'engager la conversation avec elle – réaction parfaitement logique – et apprend qu'elle aurait reçu la « vie éternelle ». Si la petite fille était démoniaque, ce scénario conviendrait tout à fait à un film d'horreur.

Bref, pour trouver le pourquoi du comment, Hershel a décidé qu'on irait au Crown Petone, théâtre hyper chic de renommée mondiale, pour rencontrer la fameuse petite fille et tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Et qui est-ce qui finit empêtrée là-dedans sans avoir rien demandé à personne ? Eh bah c'est moi. Je souffle en maudissant cet opéra – dont j'ai carrément oublié le nom – sur les vingt mille générations à venir. Cette histoire de réincarnation a intérêt à être sérieuse.

Le soir venu, je suis toujours habillée décontracté avec mes cyber goggles, un tee-shirt gris foncé et un jean noir, au grand désespoir du professeur.

\- "Faith, tu ne comptes pas y aller comme ça ?"

\- "Bah en fait c'était ce que je voulais faire.", répondis-je avec un sourire insolent.

\- "Va t'habiller un peu mieux, s'il-te-plaît."

\- "T'es pas mon père.", soufflai-je en rejoignant ma chambre.

Je parcours ma penderie du regard et m'arrête sur une longue robe à volants noire style un peu victorien. J'attrape le cintre et remarque dans un coin de la pièce une paire de ballerines assorties. Alors comme ça il veut que je m'habille bien ? Je vais le faire passer pour un gueux en m'habillant comme une princesse, ça fera mes représailles. Lorsque je ressors de la chambre, habillée comme une comtesse et bien peignée – pour une fois –, le gentleman et l'apprenti restent bouche-bée. Et toc, bien fait !

Mais bon, Faith reste Faith alors j'ai mis une tenue de rechange dans un tote bag noir pour pouvoir me changer si jamais y'a de l'action. Je sais que par pure galanterie, les deux garçons n'oseront pas me demander ce qu'il y a dans mon sac. Pour rompre le blanc qui s'était installé, je lance d'un ton moqueur :

\- "Je suis trop bien habillée pour vous deux, peut-être ?"

\- "Non, je ne pensais juste pas qu'il y avait ce genre de vêtements dans ta garde-robe"

\- "Waouh ! Faith, tu est juste ma-gni-fique !", s'exclama Emmy qui venait d'entrer.

\- "Merci."

\- "Nous devrions y aller si nous voulons y être à l'heure. Ce serait dommage d'arriver en retard à l'opéra de votre ancienne élève, professeur."

Nous sommes donc descendus pour rejoindre la Laytonmobile – visiblement c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle –, antiquité automobile dont la fiabilité laisse à désirer. En fait, je suis même étonnée que ce machin qui date de la préhistoire soit encore capable de rouler. Je m'assois à l'arrière avec Luke et me met en veille, la tête posée contre la vitre, en regardant le paysage défiler et en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

D'après l'enquête approfondie menée par l'assistante, le cas de cette fillette de sept ans ne serait pas isolé. D'autres personnes prétendent également avoir reçu la vie éternelle. Mais bon, j'y crois pas trop à ces histoires. Personne ne peut vivre éternellement, pas vrai ? Y'a aussi une histoire comme quoi Mélina Whistler est la fille d'Oswald Whistler, le compositeur de l'opéra, mais c'est moins intéressant. Soudain, Emmy accélère brusquement et Luke et moi sommes ballottés de tous les côtés, ce qui me met dans un état d'agacement non négligeable. Pour me calmer, je me mets à regarder une chouette voler par la fenêtre. C'est marrant, mais cette chouette me fait vaguement penser à Hedwige. Oh, elle est partie.

\- "Faith, on est arrivés. Tu peux sortir.", me dit Luke en me tapotant l'épaule

\- "Hmm ? Ah désolée."

Je suis donc sortie pour faire face à un professeur en pleine réflexion et qui venait de demander à Emmy de poursuivre ses recherches afin de nous dénicher d'autres indices. Hershel se mit alors à parler d'une vieille légende avec une reine passionnée de musique qui tombe malade. Donc les habitants du royaume, qui la kiffaient tous, cherchent à mettre au point un médoc sauf qu'ils n'arrivent à créer l'élixir de jouvence – une sorte de potion capable de faire vivre éternellement – qu'après la mort de la meuf. Du coup ils ont un peu les boules et ils décident de vivre éternellement pour pouvoir ressusciter leur reine, et Hershel vient tout juste de nous spoiler toute l'histoire de l'opéra qu'on doit aller voir. Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune raison de suivre le spectacle.

C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai joué à AlphaBetty Saga pour tuer le temps et tromper mon ennui. J'ai également tweeté et terminé le quatrième niveau de Geometry Dash. J'entends le professeur parler de la grosse machine à musique, qui s'appelle en réalité le Détragan, et qui aurait la richesse sonore d'un vrai orchestre. Bof, moi je préfère mon violon. Au bout d'un long moment, je constate en regardant la scène que Janice, qui me ferait presque aimer l'opéra, est au centre de la scène et que tous les figurants sont réunis autour d'elle, donc ça sent un peu la fin.

La musique s'achève et mon tuteur et Luke se lèvent pour applaudir. Cette scène aurait été parfaitement normale s'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à se lever.

\- "Rasseyez-vous, vous êtes en train de me foutre la honte là.", soufflai-je en tirant la manche d'Hershel.

Le propriétaire de l'opéra, un type déguisé comme pour le carnaval, est arrivé sur scène tranquillement et a annoncé que le vrai spectacle allait commencer. Wait. En fait, ça veut dire que l'opéra n'est pas fini ? Mais j'ai bientôt plus de batterie moi ! Comment je vais tenir sans mes applis ? Mais je vais mourir d'ennui, voilà ce qui va se passer ! S'en suit un speech à propos d'un genre de jeu chelou.

\- "Le gagnant obtiendra l'immortalité.", annonça-t-il pour convaincre les derniers sceptiques. "En revanche, les autres devront m'offrir leurs vies."

Alors là mon coco, t'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Des cris horrifiés se firent entendre à travers toute la salle. En regardant le bonhomme et en observant les mouvements de sa bouche, sa voix semble résonner avant même qu'il ne bouge les lèvres. Je pense que ce n'est pas lui, le vrai proprio du Crown Petone. Je pense qu'il n'est qu'une sorte de pantin. Mes réflexions sont interrompues par des hurlements plus stridents encore. Les gens qui ont tenté de s'enfuir viennent d'être engloutis par d'immenses trappes situées sur toute la longueur des couloirs.

Je me suis alors levée, imitée par les garçons et alors que nous nous précipitions vers la scène, nous sommes doublés par un homme. Il intercepte le pion et rassure le public en se présentant comme l'Inspecteur Grosky, de Scotland Yard. Bon bah si le Yard est sur le coup, on n'a pas à s'en faire. Il fait un brin de causette avec Hershel – il faudra qu'il m'explique d'où il connaît si bien les inspecteurs de police – et en vient à me demander mon identité. Trop concentrée à observer le prétendu propriétaire du théâtre, je ne lui ai pas répondu et j'ai entendu Luke apporter la réponse à ma place. Lorsque je constate un élément anormal chez le suspect, je m'écrie :

\- "Inspecteur, sa main ! Regardez ! Elle... elle se dégonfle !"

Le corps de celui qu'avait appréhendé l'Inspecteur Grosky se mit à gonfler comme un ballon, confirmant ainsi ma théorie de la marionnette, et s'envola par le toit qui venait de s'ouvrir en emportant l'inspecteur n'ayant pas pu détacher la menotte.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai halluciné, si c'était un courant d'air ou bien si c'était vraiment ça mais j'ai cru voir, l'espace d'un quart de seconde, quelque chose bouger derrière le rideau. Inutile de le signaler pour l'instant – j'aurais l'air d'une truffe si c'était juste un coup de vent – mais je devrais le garder en mémoire. Interrompant mes réflexions, le sol se met à trembler alors que l'organisateur du jeu riait à gorge déployée en annonçant que le jeu de la vie éternelle peut commencer, le tout en voix off. Le moment idéal pour me détacher du groupe et aller me changer fissa. J'arrive cinq minutes plus tard à l'extérieur du théâtre et constate alors que c'est en fait un bateau. Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode, là. Évidemment, mon absence n'est pas passée inaperçue et je me fais engueuler bien comme il faut par Hershel lorsque j'arrive derrière lui.

\- "Faith, où étais-tu passée ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Imagine qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Et puis d'où tu sors ces vêtements ?"

\- "Ben c'est mes fringues de rechange. Je me suis dit que si on devait bouger, je pourrais pas rester en robe et ballerines. Et avoue que mon instinct ne m'a pas trompée.", rétorquai-je.

Il soupire de soulagement et de désespoir – il doit penser que je suis irrécupérable – avant que nous entendions de la musique qui venait de la salle de spectacle. Nous y sommes retournés, suivis de près par les autres survivants, et y avons découvert monsieur Whistler en train de jouer en mode posay un petit morceau sur son Détragan. Il s'est donc fait bien enguirlander par un homme derrière moi. En même temps, j'avoue que c'est pas trop le moment de jouer un petit air de Bach alors qu'on est coincés sur un bateau-théâtre de Satan, piégés dans un jeu qui va causer la mort de plusieurs d'entre nous.

Arrive alors Janice, qui va directement voir le professeur. Donc Luke et moi on sent le gaz, si j'ai bien compris ? Ouais, je crois que j'ai bien compris. Elle discute avec le professeur, s'excuse de nous avoir entraînés là-dedans... Mais même pas un « Bonsoir », quoi !

\- "Sinon fais comme si j'existais pas, j't'en voudrai pas.'', lui lançai-je. ''A part ça, j'm'appelle Faith."

\- "Voyons Faith, ce n'est pas digne d'une lady de parler ainsi. Je te prie d'excuser Faith, la fille d'un cousin éloigné. Elle a perdu ses deux parents et elle est encore un peu secouée."

\- "Ça va, j'ai pas besoin que tu me justifies. J'ai seize ans, au cas où ça te soit sorti de la tête.", répondis-je en soufflant.

On a commencé à parler de Mélina bis – ouais j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça – qui semble manquer à l'appel pour l'instant. Bon, pas grave. De façon elle est censée avoir reçu la vie éternelle donc techniquement elle peut pas mourir alors osef. Le proprio reprend son délire en voix off et nous soumet la première énigme du jeu de la vie éternelle. Tiens, j'avais pas dit il y a deux semaines que la prochaine personne à me soumettre une énigme devrait bouffer son cœur, son foie et ses reins avant d'être pendu avec ses tripes ? Bon bah je prépare mon couteau alors.

Allez, énigme 001. Nous devons trouver la chose la plus ancienne aux alentours et pour ça, on a la durée d'une mélodie. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il y a énormément de trucs anciens dans les parages. Y'a un squelette de dino, des cailloux, des fossiles et tout plein de couronnes sur ce bateau. On n'aura jamais le temps de comparer toutes les dates ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va nous arriver ensuite. On va choisir un truc au pif, sachant qu'on a neuf chances sur dix d'y passer ?Nerveusement, je tripote ma gourmette argentée. Je regarde mon nom gravé, les reliefs en forme de jolies étoiles. Des étoiles... Mais bien sûr, des étoiles !

\- "Je crois que j'ai trouvé !", annonçai-je en même temps que l'archéologue. "Je te laisse expliquer."

Hershel et moi en étions arrivés à la même conclusion : l'énoncé nous disait de trouver la chose la plus ancienne aux alentours, pas sur le bateau. Et les étoiles sont bien plus anciennes que toutes les antiquités de ce bateau réunies. Or, le toit de la salle principale s'est ouvert, puisque c'est par là que la poupée gonflable s'est envolée. Donc on peut y observer les étoiles.

La mélodie s'achève et aucune trappe ne s'ouvre sous nos pieds. J'ai douté, l'espace d'un instant. Et, sans transition, on passe à l'énigme 002 qui nous ordonne de nous rendre là où l'on peut observer la plus grande des couronnes. Et, bien évidemment, y'a plein de couronnes sur le Crown Petone. Toutes les mesurer en trois minutes, c'est carrément mission impossible ! Donc il faut écarter toutes les couronnes présentes dans les halls. Elles sont sûrement là pour nous faire croire qu'on doit chercher vers l'entrée. Je suis sûre que celle qu'on cherche va être bien plus grosse et cachée quelque part.

\- "J'ai trouvé !", s'écria soudain Luke, ravi d'avoir son petit moment de gloire. "Crown veut dire couronne, et le bateau s'appelle le Crown Petone !"

\- "Exactement. Et par extension, je dirais que...", commençai-je à compléter.

Ma fabuleuse explication est interrompue par la main d'un type sur ma bouche. Alors que je me débats pour me libérer de l'entrave, celui-ci explique qu'il a vu une grande couronne sur laquelle il était gravé Crown Petone dans l'entrée. Mais c'est pas du tout ça que j'allais dire ! C'est pas ça la réponse ! Bref, il relâche la pression sur ma bouche et se prend une magnifique gifle de ma part.

Nous commençons à arpenter silencieusement les couloirs, dans la direction opposée à celle de l'entrée. Nous arrivons vers les canots de sauvetage et voyons d'autres candidats – bien que je déteste les appeler comme ça – en train de les mettre à flot. Et parmi eux, le fameux gars qui s'est pris ma gifle cinq minutes plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il a encore la marque rouge de ma main sur la joue, ça lui fait perdre de sa crédibilité.

\- "Désolé pour tout à l'heure petite, mais c'est juste que j'aime pas t'entendre donner les réponses à voix haute."

\- "C'est pas parce que je fais seulement un mètre soixante-trois que je suis petite, le vioque.", répondis-je du tac au tac sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

J'ai aidé à descendre les canots et une fois la répartition faite, il ne restait plus de place avec le professeur. C'est donc Bibi qui est obligée de se coltiner les snobs. Je m'installe à l'arrière du bateau et me fais la plus petite possible. Alors on a qui à bord ? Une veuve d'un millionnaire, un PDG d'une grande entreprise – celui qui s'en est pris une –, un footballer et une écrivain. Au passage, on a le sosie officiel du Capitaine Iglo, un ancien de la Marine, mais c'est seulement accessoire.

Et, bien sûr, ils en sont venus à me poser des questions. Bah en même temps faut dire que je suis un peu l'intruse dans c'te barque donc ça m'étonne pas trop.

\- "Et vous, Miss ?"

\- "Y'a même pas dix minutes j'étais une « petite » et maintenant je suis une « Miss » ?", dis-je d'un ton amusé. "Vous l'avez si mal pris que ça ? 'Fin bref, et moi quoi ?"

\- "Eh bien qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous avez participé au jeu.", répondit la veuve, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- "Ah, OK. Bon ben j'm'appelle Faith et j'ai pas participé au jeu. J'y ai été forcée, c'est pas pareil. Ah, et en passant, vos livres sont pas cool.", dis-je en pointant l'écrivain du doigt.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait dire ?"

\- "J'ai trouvé le coupable avant la moitié de tous vos bouquins, y'a pas de suspense."

Une fois assez éloignés, nous constatons que le bateau a pris la forme d'une couronne géante, donc la plus grande des couronnes. Je souris, mais déchante bien vite en voyant le bateau exploser en mille morceaux et ne peux retenir un cri horrifié et quelques larmes en pensant aux malheureux restés à l'entrée à cause de ce PDG égoïste.

Un moteur se déploya à l'arrière du canot et nous emporta au loin. Je jette un regard à l'autre barque et voit que tout le monde y dort déjà. Une chouette se pose sur mes genoux et frotte son bec contre ma main. Hedwige ! Mais que fait-elle ici, en pleine mer ? Elle m'a suivie ? Je tapote doucement le sommet du crâne de l'animal en lui murmurant que comme Luke n'est pas là, je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Tous les autres me regardent d'un drôle d'œil alors que je m'écrie joyeusement en pointant du doigt l'homme qui a la marque de ma main sur sa joue :

\- "Hedwige, attaque !"

Aussitôt et à ma grande surprise, l'oiseau se met à tirer les cheveux de la cible et à lui donner des coups de bec. Tous les autres tentent d'éloigner la chouette et me crient de la rappeler mais je ne les entend pas, tout simplement parce que je suis morte de rire. Tellement morte de rire que j'ai failli tomber par-dessus bord et que j'étais incapable de dire quelque chose de compréhensible. Finalement, j'arrive à contrôler mon fou rire à cause des douleurs d'estomac.

\- "C'est bon Hedwige, je rigolais. Bon, je pense que je vais me coucher. Celui ou celle qui me réveille sans raison valable aura affaire à Hedwige, pigé ?"

Je m'affale contre le bord de l'embarcation et ferme doucement les yeux en repensant à tous ces événements. Bilan des courses : deux énigmes résolues, treize survivants. Tu parles d'une soirée d'anniversaire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
